Scoleri Brothers
The Scoleri Brothers are minor antagonists in Ghostbusters II. They were convicted murderers who were sentenced to death via electric chair by Judge Stephen "The Hammer" Wexler in the late 1940s. Background Personality The Scoleri Brothers are shown to be vengeful and destructive, as they immediately proceed to terrorize Stephen Wexler, as he is the one who had them sentenced to death. They also demolish his bench and wreck his courtroom. History The Scoleri Brothers' mother, Mama Scoleri, was the brains behind a criminal organization based out of Albany. In the 1940s, the Scoleri Brothers were tried for murder by Judge Stephen Wexler (AKA "The Hammer"), who gave them the chair. Physical Appearance Nunzio is the fatter of the two, while Tony is the skinnier one, suggesting they are based off of Mario and Luigi from Nintendo's Mario franchise. Appearances Film As Stephen Wexler lashes out at Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler while sentencing them for violating their judicial restraining orders, prohibiting them from their work, by digging up First Avenue, discovering a river of slime, and accidentally causing a blackout, a sample of the slime, which was taken for evidence, reacts to his angry tirade and explodes, and the ghostly forms of the Scoleri Brothers appear, horrifying everyone in the courtroom, even Wexler. The terrified judge jumps down from his bench just before the Scoleri Brothers dive-bomb it and desperately asks the Ghostbusters to take action as the ghosts wreak havoc on the courtroom. After Nunzio attacks the prosecutor and carries her out of the room, breaking her leg in the process, Wexler willingly rescinds the defendants' restraining orders and dismisses the case in their favor, allowing them to continue their work. With a little difficulty, the three are able to capture the Scoleri Brothers. Stepping out of the courtroom, the Ghostbusters proudly announce that they are back in business. Video Game The Scoleri Brothers appear as the first boss of the video game; they are fought in the Courthouse level. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the Scoleri Brothers erupted from the judge's bench. *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft--and in many offshoots, such as in trading cards, the novelization, and so on--the Scoleri Brothers had the power to shoot lightning from their fingers. *In the Ghostbusters II February 27, 1989 draft, Stephen Wexler tried the Scoleri Brothers for murder in 1948 and sentenced them to death by electrocution. They were executed at Ossining Prison via the electric chair. **Harris Yulin was 52 years old at the time of filming. If one assumes an age of 60 in 1989, this means that Judge Wexler would have been 21 years old in 1948 at the trial of the Scoleri Brothers, far too young to preside over a death penalty case. *The Scoleri Brothers are played (uncredited) by Tim Lawrence and Jim Fye in latex suits with animatronic masks. Ostensibly, Tony and Nunzio are based on the real-life Scoleri Brothers, who once robbed Harold Ramis's father Nate Ramis' store. Gallery GB2film1999chapter12sc062.png|The Scoleri Brothers' defeat Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters Category:Monsters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Minor Villains Category:Supporting characters Category:Character Pairs Category:Criminals Category:Minor Characters